Transformer Prime: Telling from StarRacer
by STARLIGHT-STARBRIGHT-STARRACER
Summary: Have you ever been put in a situation and you just do not know what to do. Have you fallen helm over pedes for two brother, but you are scared to tell them. Or been so angry with yourself, because you let something happen to older brother. Well all of that has happen to me and is still happening to me. My name is StarRacer and this is my story.
1. Chapter: Bio

Transformers Prime: Telling from StarRacer

By AlisonWest

 **Race:** _Cybertroian_

 **Name:** _StarRacer_

 **Age:** _55 Vorns (4,565 human years)_

 **Alt-Mode:** _Ferrari FXX-K_

 **Color Scheme:** _She is mostly black, purple, and red._

 **Description:** _She is a little bit taller than Arcee, but is only two feet shorter than Cliffjumper. Her helm is black with purple accent on the sides. Her middle section is a black, with accents of purple and black on both her shoulders. Her lower part is black, though her shoes are purple with red accent. Her lips are red and her Autobot simple is on her shoulder._

 **Autobot/Decepticon:** _Autobot_

 **Family Status:** _Bumblebee, She considers IronHidee and Chrome her Carriers. After they adopted Bumblebee and her, when their Carriers were offline._

 **Occupation:** _Spy/Medic_

 **Best Friends** : _Arcee, Cliffjumper, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker_

-XXXX-

 **Race:** _Human_

 **Name:** _Melody Thomas_

 **Age:** _20_

 **Background:** _Cannot give that away. You the reader will find out about her background throughout this story._


	2. Chapter 1: Opps

**Chapter 1: The meeting**

 **Word Count: 1367**

 **A/N: Yeah a new story. It been a while since I actually posted a pretty good idea. To those who are reading my Hawk and Dove story. Just to let you know that the title has changed. It is called Hawk, Eagle, and Big Green. Also I will be continuing that, but I am editing write know. The first chapter is edited and I add some new detail. Along with that, I am working on the second chapter of Lightning Storm, if any of you have a OC you want to add in. Send me a private message.**

 **I also want to ask if anyone has a Transformer OC and want to add it to this story. Please let me know, I need a couple other OC for this story.**

 **Hmmmmmmm, I think that's all I have to say.**

 **StarRacer: Can weeee ppppllllleeeaasseee get on with the story now.**

 **Me: Fine, but we need some to do the disclaimer. (Cocks head to the side, an evil smile appearing on her face.) Star are you thinking what I'm thinking.**

 **StarRacer: (smiles and nods her head.) yep. (Then she places her hands around her mouth and shouts) SSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYY.**

 **SunStreaker walks into the room, followed by his twin brother SideSwipe. The both glance at her then glances at me. SunStreaker growled softly, turning his glare back on StarRacer.**

 **SunStreaker: Please tell me there a good reason why you called me?**

 **Me: Yep. I want you to do the disclaimer for me. (Holds up a finger, before he could tell her no.) You owe me, so get on with it.**

 **SunStreaker: (Snarls and turns to the readers) AlisonWest does not and will never own Transformers. She only owns her OCs and the idea of this story.**

 **Me: Well, thank you my dear Sunny.**

 **SunStreaker: (Snarls) don't call me that.**

 **StarRacer P.O.V**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe drove next to me. Both revving their engines in response to what I asked the two of them. Neither one of them were very happy with me, the reason is because Sideswipe sped pass me and turned down a side road. Unfortunately this means they want to talk in a secluded area. Away from all the organics around us.

I skid to a stop in front of the two bots and transformed into my bi-pedes mode. I notice Sunstreaker walking and standing next to his brother. When he notice me looking at him, he sends me a glare. After a couple of seconds of the two of us having a staring contest. The two idiots turned around, so their backs were facing me.

I snarled and glared at the both of them. Part of me knew that they would be acting like this, but the other part knew they were acting childish. Though with the way I was acting wasn't helping, but I was not sure what else to do. The two of them were both giving me the cold should. I mean, I was expecting Sunstreaker to act this way, but Sideswipe was supposed to be on my side. I shook my helm trying to clear out my processor. I tried to imagine what old Hide would do in this situation. However, at that second an image of old Hide pulling out his cannons and pointing at the two of them appeared in my processor. Then I imaged him saying "Get your helms out of your aft and get moving". At those thoughts I bust out laughing.

I stared at the two of them for a few more seconds, then I shook my head. "Fine, if you two want talk about this. Like actual adults, instead of acting like sparkling's that didn't get what they want. Then forget what I said, but don't expect me to do the same thing. There is a war that we are in the middle of and we cannot keep hiding like this". I sighed and my shoulder dropped. "I am going to find the others. If or when you two gain maturity to make a good decision. Then come and find me, but until that happens. Forget about me and don't worry about me". After that I transformed and speed of. Dust flying behind me, while I got back on the road.

A while passed and my processor was still on the fight I had with the twins. I knew the three of us would get over this fight, sooner or later. But I was angry with them and with myself. The three of us have been threw too much and yet a little fight like this, can destroy whatever friendship we had. Knowing that hurt more than anything possible imagined. However. Feeling the pain I felt, I just could not bring myself to call them over the comm-link. The two of them just was so annoying. They couldn't care about anybot, except themselves. They couldn't even give me a second to explain what I was thinking.

All I asked was, "Should we consider on finding Optimus Prime"? It was not like I ask them to go and put their lives on the line. Nope, those,,,, Err, I couldn't even think of a good term to call them.

I continued on ranting to myself, while I drove down the road. I will admit driving at night and in fit of anger was not my smartest plan. The reason I say this is, because I never notice a dark figure walking on the road or the soft tapping and sloshing of the water on the road. I did not realize it was a human, until it was too late.

My wheels slid on the slippery road and I ended up skidding in an uncontrollable spin. Before I knew what was happening I hit the human square on, causing her fly back a couple feet and making her land on her back.

The one thing that crossed my processor at the split second, when it felt like time just froze. The thought cross my mind was, _when I get out of this situation and make sure that human is o.k. I was going to track those aft helm, fragging, terror twins. Then I will give them a piece of my processor._ The other thought that crossed my mine. _Please, please, do not be dead._

 **Molly P.O.V**

I froze in fear, it was dark and all I could hear was an approaching car engine in front of me. I clench the strap of my book bag and held tighter to my cane. My whole body shock in fear as the car got closer to me. It felt like time slow down and all I could think at that moment was on thought. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'M GOING TO DIE._

The ground shock under my feet and I could feel the small rocks and pebbles move around me. Taking in a small breath of air when the car slammed into me. I notice that the usual stench of oil and gas wasn't there. The next thing I knew after that was the whistling of the wind around me. Then I felt the rough ground and pointy rocks digging into my body.

I groan softly and slowly sat up. I could feel something wet dripping down my arms. Then when I took a breath of air, it felt like my lungs were on fire. I slowly stood up and all my joints creaked, like I was an old door or something. I notice when I place some weight on my right ankle that some pain shoot up my leg. _Great, I most have either twisted it or strained a muscle._

Before I could examine any other issue. Someone voice interrupted me. "Oh Primus, please tell me I did not kill you. Hey can you hear me?

\- END OF CHAPTER ONE -

 **So what did you guys think about it?**

 **Did anyone notice anything interesting about Molly?**

 **Review and tell me what you think and if you have a idea let me know Though, if I get another flame. I swear I will send my most and trust worth friends after you.**

**Sighing Off**

 **AlisonWest**


	3. Chapter Two: Who Are You?

**Chapter Two: Who Are You?**

 **Word Count: 2056**

 **A/N: Hey, I am back and I am fight to stay on. Well, not literally fighting to stay on. I mean if I was fight to stay on then I would be throwing a fist at something. So, I guess using that phrase in this case want work and that means… I have to find a new phrase. (Looks away from computer, with a thinking face on.) Hmmm, what would be the best phrase to use in this situation?**

 **(The author was not paying attention when StarRacer and BumbleBee walks into room. Then look at each other with a confused look on their face.)**

 **Star: I guess she went on one of her rants again.**

 **Bee:** _ **I guess your right.**_

 **Star: So, which one of us should do the disclaimer this time?**

 **Bee: (Waves his hand in the air.)** _ **I will do it. AlisonWest does not own or claims to own any of the Transformers character. Hasbro is the sole owner of them. She only owns her O.C and the plot line, somewhat.**_

 **Terms you need to know:**

Bee talk: _Hi_

"Bond" Hi

" **Comm Link" Hi**

 **Star: (Pats BumbleBee on the shoulder.) Good job bro.**

 _Molly P.O.V_

I groan softly and slowly sat up. I could feel something wet dripping down my arms. Then when I took a breath of air, it felt like my lungs were on fire. I slowly stood up and all my joints creaked, like I was an old door or something. I notice when I place some weight on my right ankle that some pain shoot up my leg. _Great, I most have either twisted it or strained a muscle._

Before I could examine any other issue. Someone voice interrupted me. "Oh Primus, please tell me I did not kill you. Hey can you hear me"? The voice kept going on and on, not even stopping to take a breath. I lift up my right arm and started to wave my hand around trying to get her attention. Although that didn't work as well as I thought it would. So, I lift my head up, hopefully high enough she could see my face.

"I'm alright. So thank you for your concern and everything". After I said that, there was a small gasp and groan from her.

"Listen please, you cannot tell anyone about me. If you do, I will track you done and…." There was silence after that. So I figure she made a motion with her body that I couldn't see. Although by the way he said that, I could tell she was upset.

I just shock my head, not really caring at the moment what this woman meant. I lean forward looking for my back pack that flew out of my hand. After a few seconds of searching around and getting frustrated, because I could not find it. I look up, hoping the woman was still there. But when I look up there was no sound that she was still standing there. I snorted and continued to look around. Not caring if that idiotic woman left or not. All I want was my stuff and to get back on the road.

Another minute passed and I gave up. I throw my hands up in the air and growled out, "Where the fudge is my bag"?

"Right here".

At that sound I lift up my hands, expecting something to be dropped into them. My bag was dropped into my hand. I mean it wasn't just placed, but dropped into them. I furrowed my eye brows together. That very strange, but I shook my head and push it to the side. I dug into my bag and found that all the content was still inside it. I tilled my head up slightly and thank the strange woman for the help.

After that I turn to continue on my journey, but stop when I realized that I did not have my cane. I started to mentally freak out, because without it I wouldn't be able to get too far. So, in a split second I turned around about to beg if the woman saw it, but after I took a few steps forward. I ended up funning into something solid, but warm. My first thought was _is this the woman car. Why was it so close to me and why didn't I hear the engine to on._

I took a step away from the car, but like a klutz I tripped over a rock. I tumbled backwards and ended up slamming my elbow in the ground. Pain shot up my arm, causing me to groan and clutch my arm against my chest.

Suddenly I heard scrapping of metal against metal. Then something soft, but firm picked me up. It felt like a huge hand, but I wasn't that sure. Then I was moved upward toward the sky, which was causing me to freak out more than I normally would. This caused me to scream and I tried to fight out of the grasp.

"Put me down right now. I don't know who the fuck you are, but I am not a rag doll you can use". I thrashed and punch the…the…Was this a hand.

"Hey, come down. I'm not going to drop you, unless you want me too". The same woman has before said above me.

I froze in complete fear and confusion. How can someone be this high and what was she. I stop my screaming and thrashing. After that I was moved to I was sitting in the middle of the huge hand. I glanced up and gulped not sure what I was supposed to do now. There was a moment of silence between me and _what am I supposed to call this person, thing._

Though after a few more seconds she sighs softly. "Are you alright. Did I hurt you or are you in pain". She lift me up slowly again, but stops after a second. Then I feel a tingling throw out my body. "You do not have any broken bones, but your ribs are bruised".

 **StarRacer P.O.V**

I lift up the small female human and scanned her. I notice that there wasn't any broken bones, only a few bruises on her ribs. However, I also notice that she was completely silent and didn't even look me in the optic. This was strange, because most humans would freak out. She only freaked out when I picked her up.

She stay silent even after I informed her about her condition. I knew I had to say something or do something about this situation, but what in Primus could I do. Then a thought came to my processor.

"Hey". The female didn't reply to me. So I tried again with a different approach. "My designation is StarRacer and I am an Automatic Robotic being from Cybertron or for short an Autobot. I am here on your planet for a couple of different reasons. The two most important reasons are: my planet is unable to sustain life anymore, because of the war we are in. The second reason is, because I and others of my kind are here to protect your planet from Decepticons. Decepticons are the evil versions of me and they want to take over this world".

She blinks a couple of times. I notice that her optics had a glassy look to them and they were a cloudy grey color. This interested me, because if I was right. Then it could explain a couple of the questions I want to ask her. But before I could ask what her designation was, she stood up on my servo, on shaking legs. She shakes her head slowly, which caused her shoulder length brownish colored… _What was that part of the human body called again? Oh right, humans call it hair._ Then she looks up to the sky and says in a slowly, but a steady voice. "My name is Molly Thomas and to your earlier question, it is a yes". Then she points to the ground. "Can you please put me down"? I nod and place her on the ground, so when I let go she was stable enough to stand, without falling over.

"So". She says, while looking around her. I notice she was kicking her pedes against the ground. "Do…Do you see a white stick around"? After she ask her head dropped, so her chin was laying against her chest.

I glance around are surrounding, not noticing anything like that. I saw a few boulders and small rocks. There was also some small shrubs on the side of the road. I took a step back, so I could see what was behind me. That's when my audios noticed a snap under my pedes. I took another step back and glanced down to see a crumble of rocks and something white sticking out of the ground. When I bent and pick the white object up and held it in my hand. The object was mangled and falling apart. I couldn't help, but groan in annoyance and glanced at the small human female, who had held out her hands expecting me to hand the object to her. I groan and placed the thing in her hands.

She blinks a couple of times, but anger crossed her eyes, but then it disappeared. She shakes her head and throws the object to the side. Then this Molly human glanced in my direction and crossed her arms. "Now how the hell am I supposed to get to Jasper Nevada"?

I groan and started to transform into my Alt mode. I moved forward and bumped my hood against her leg. She blinks and placed her hand down on my hood, with a confused look on her face. I couldn't help but chuckle and this caused her to jump back a couple of inches. I mentally shock my helm and pulled up beside her, then I opened up my car door. "Come on. Get in if you want a ride to your destination". She blinks, but she climbs into my passenger seat. With her in I speed of and pulled up my Comm Link, so I could tell the Terror Glitches what I was up too.

 **"Hey, Sides, Sunny. Can you hear me"?** I asked

 **"Yeah, we can hear you".** Sideswipe asked, but then Sunstreaker had to throw in. **"What do you want now"?**

I sighed and explain to them what just happened. After I finished neither one of them said anything. But that was short lived, when I heard a car engine rev up. Then Sunstreaker spoke up. **"Send us your location and we will meet up with you. But this does not mean we aren't still piss about you running off like that".** He snarls. Then he ends the transmission, which made me think Sides did the same thing until I heard his voice through my Comm. **"Don't worry about Sunny. He was worried when you speed of like that, but you know him. He will never tell you that".** He chuckles softly, but then his voiced changed into a serious tone. **"Star, were picking up Cons near your location. Do you see anything"?**

 **"No, but I will keep…Ahhhhh".** Pain shot through my side, when something rammed into me. I could hear Sides asking if I was O.K, but I didn't get a chance to answer him.

 **End Of Chapter Two**

 **Author: So there you go chapter Two is all done and I am working on chapter Three Right Now. If any of you have a suggestion or a comment on what you like, hate, want to see, do not want to see, also on who should be in it. Send me a message or review.**

 **Also I have had this in the past were people will send me flames on my characters either being a Mary Sue or they think I don't know my facts. Honestly I am working on the characterization of my charters, but I may get some things wrong and I do not mind getting told. BUT PLEASE do not bad mouth me for it.**

 **Otherwise enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **StarRacer and Bumblebee: (Wave goodbye) We're signing off, but look for the next chapter real soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Meeting Part Two**

 **Author: Ok here you go for the third chapter. I hope yawl will like it.**

 **StarRacer: Trying to sound country now. What ya'll trying to do? Copy old Hide there.**

 **Author: (Rolls eyes) that's the fun part.**

 **StarRacer: (Huffs) So, who's going to do the disclaimer for you? Wait…I have an idea. (Wicked smile crosses her face plates.) Let's have Optimus Prime do it.**

 **Author: (Eyes bugging out) are you insane. How on Cybertron are you going to get him to do that.**

 **StarRacer: I have my ways. (After that was said Optimus Prime walks in.) You can do it Optimus.**

 **Optimus: (Glances at StarRacer.) StarRacer, I do not understand why I must do this. Wouldn't it be more beneficial for someone else to do it?**

 **StarRacer: (Shakes head for a few seconds.) I told you what you had to do, if you didn't want the whole Autobots Base to know your secret.**

 **Optimus: (Sighs) Fine. AlisonWest does not own or claims to own. Any of the Autobots or Decepticons in this story. She only claims to own her on O.C and the plot line. (He turns to StarRacer) There I did what you asked of me.**

 **StarRacer: (Smiles and throw a Data Pad to Optimus.) There you go Sir.**

 **StarRacer P.O.V**

" **Hey, Sides, Sunny. Can you hear me"?** I asked

 **"Yeah, we can hear you".** Sideswipe asked, but then Sunstreaker had to throw in. **"What do you want now"?**

I sighed and explain to them what just happened. After I finished neither one of them said anything. But that was short lived, when I heard a car engine rev up. Then Sunstreaker spoke up. **"Send us your location and we will meet up with you. But this does not mean we aren't still piss about you running off like that".** He snarls. Then he ends the transmission, which made me think Sides did the same thing until I heard his voice through my Comm. **"Don't worry about Sunny. He was worried when you speed of like that, but you know him. He will never tell you that".** He chuckles softly, but then his voiced changed into a serious tone. **"Star, were picking up Cons near your location. Do you see anything"?**

" **No, but I will keep…Ahhhhh".** Pain shot through my side, when something rammed into me. I could hear Sides asking if I was O.K, but I didn't get a chance to answer him. The reason was because, I ended up being ram into so hard. That at the moment I was in the middle of transforming. When I finished I glanced down at my servo and found the little fleshling there.

She was shaking and rolled up into a ball. My audio receptors could hear small whimpers coming from her. I shifted my servo enough to get her attention. She lifts up her head and stares up at me blankly. I saw her lips mumble something, but her voice was too low for me to her.

I turn my attention back to the con transforming and smirking at me. The con was black and about the height of the twins. But that not what scared me, it was the fact that 1: I was bleeding out of my side and 2: this Fragger was already run at me with swords drown. His shoulder bent slight and I look of pleasure on his face. His optics eyes were shining with complete joy when he was almost on top of me.

I rolled to the side, ducking me head and clutching my servo with the human in it to my chest. The Con blade scraped against my wounded side. Pain shooting up my side and warning alerts flashing across my optics. Telling me I was losing energon fast and my side was damaged beyond. What my repair nanites can do. When I open my servo I notice the human curled up into a ball again. Doing a quick system check on her. I found nothing out of the normal, other than her stress levels were higher.

I glance up see the Decepticons pulling out his cannons and putting it at us. I jumped up and quickly transformed. I speed off, while the aft head kept shooting at me. I know I couldn't attack back, because of the human. Though this idiot wasn't going to hit me again at the speed he was going. Every shot he did, I was out of his range. If I could keep him from shooting me, maybe I could survive this. However, Primus apparently hated me right now.

The Decepticon jumped on top of me and cause me to run into a cliff wall. My front was starting to smoke and when I tried to back up, but my tired was stuck in the mud. The fraggar kept pounding on my side and on the top of my hood. Melody was screaming and ponding on my front door. Her wails were bouncing throughout my Alt-Mold and piercing my audio receptor. The cons claws digging under my armor and into my sensitive circuits. With both of them causing me pain, I couldn't think correctly  
I open my door and throw Melody out. I saw her bounce a few feet and a look of horror cross her face. With a snarl I shout "Get your aft up and fragging look for a hiding place. You fragging Meat Sack of Bones".  
She blinks and turns running has fast as she could. when I saw her duck behind a rock far enough away, so she could get hurt. I transformed back into my Bio-Pedi Mode. The Deceptitard tumble off and landed on the ground with a snarl. He up and lunged at me, but with my quick reflexes I duck to the side. We went at this for a couple of minutes. Him trying to get his slimy servos on me and me ducking out of the way before he can touch me. Though with a final lunge, one of his clawed servo grabbed a hold of my right leg. This caused me to fall over. Making me hit my helm on the ground and causing my processor to throw alerts at me.

"Look what I caught". He smirks up at me, at the same time he starts to pick me up by my pede. "Now what should I do to you. Especially for all the work I had to do to get you". He slams me against the ground a couple of times. Then he throws me further down from where Melody was. His pede steps making the group shake around me.

I tried to stand up, but my equilibrium was fragged up and I couldn't get my limbs to function properly. I could feel the creep coming closer to me and to make matters worse. I could her in the distance engines roaring. For a second I was hoping that it was back up for me, but that was a long shot. Especially since Sides and Sunny was on their way, but when I last look at their destination time. It said that they wouldn't be here for another 20 minutes.

I snarled up at the Con and smirked. "Couldn't take of a Autobots Femme yourself. You just had to call in your team mates". After I said that, he kicked me directly in my vocal cords. Causing me to splutter and wheeze, and cough up energon on the ground. More alerts crossed my optics. Saying I needed to refill my energon tanks. It also was telling me that I would end up in stasis lock in less than minutes, if I did start on my repairs on my body. After receiving this message,

I groan and crumple to the ground. I knew there wasn't much for me to do. Especially when I was on my last leg and I couldn't really move. I watched has the fragging con turned, with a bewilder look on his face. Though the next thing I saw was a blur. I saw the colors yellow, red, and sometimes black pass by me. I heard scuffs and growls coming somewhere to my right, but out of my sight. Though after a few minutes a figured crotched in front of me. Couldn't make out who it was, because of the sun behind them. However, I had the vague sense that this bot was friendly.

The bot snorts at me and slowly helps me up, while he talked to me. "We told you to keep your guard up". Yep I knew that voice and it just had to be Sideswipe, didn't it? He finished helping me sit up and started to study me and I could feel him doing a quick scan to see what issue I had.

"How's the idiot doing, Bro". I heard Sunstreaker growled and stomped up next to us.

"She has a couple of energon cable cut and her frame is trashed." He turns his optics on me. "Anything else wrong with you, Sweet Spark"

I shake my helm a couple of times. "No, I am ok". I rub my vocal cords a couple of times. Getting the energon to flow throw the cords correctly. "That' Aft Head kicked me in the vocal cords, but no damage was done".

They both study me for a few seconds. Though they both looked around, trying to find something or someone. Sideswipe turned to me and lifts his eyebrow plating in the air. "So…. Where's the little human girl at"?

"Over there". I point to the rock that she had duck behind. I could see her head peaking around the corner. I was hoping she was o.k. I did a quick scan and found out that she, had a couple of scraps and cuts. But otherwise she didn't get hurt in this battle. Her wounds from earlier was still there, but thank Primus I didn't cause any more harm to her fragile fleshy body.

 **End Chapter:**

 **Hey Ya, it your favorite author AlisonWest. I hope you like this Story. Give me a review or a comment please. I would like to know what you guys like, don't like.**

 **StarRacer: Yeah.**

 **Sunny: (glares at me) That sucked.**

 **AN: What!**

 **Sideswipe: you barely had us in it.**

 **StarRacer: (Rolls her optics.) It isn't about you to, so stuff it.**

 **AN: Now come down the two of you. (Steps in front of the two of them and pushed them apart. Turns to Sideswipe and gives him a soft smile.) You guys will have a huge part next chapter.**

 **Molly: Will I be in the next chapter?**

 **AN: Yep. Now shut up and let me continue righting.**

 **StarRacer: Please fellow readers. Comment/Review/Read. AlisonWest would love and needs to see more love out there.**


	5. Author Note

**Author Note**

 **A/N: Ok, so apparently this story isn't very liked. I have a few followers and a couple of likes. Which is great, but I kind of feel hated right now. Please give me some feedback on what I have up. I also like you know that college has started for me. This means that I want be able to post or write a lot of my stories. Let me know what stories I should continue and which one I shouldn't or just tell me I suck as a writer, and that I should just shut my whole account down. I am sorry if this is stupid or insensitive, but I fell that my work is not very like in general.**


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting with Optimus Prime

**Chapter Four**

 **A/N: Hey her is the fourth chapter in my story. In this chapter well learn a little bit about… (being cut of before can finish. A loud bang came from her right, which cause her to jump.) What the frag is going on over there.**

 **StarRacer: Just having some fun.**

 **A/N: ooookkkkkk. While my main character apparently is having fun. Why don't we hace… (looks down at pad of paper in hand). Ah, yes. Why don't we have Knock-Out do the disclaimer for us.**

 **Knock-Out: (Growls, while stopping into the room). I am not doing some fragging disclaimer for you. (he crosses his arms over his chest plate).**

 **A/N: YOU DO NOT HAVE A CHOICE KNOCK-OUT. EITHER YOU DO IT OR I SCRATCH THAT PRETTY LITTLE PAINT, OF YOURS. Now stand up straight and tell the readers what they need to know.**

 **Knock-Out: (Stands straight up and turns to face the readers) This Glitch of a writer does not own or claims to own any of the transformers. All the femme owns is her OC's and maybe the plot.**

 **A/N: Thank you. Now go, I have a story to write and your annoying me.**

 _ **Melody P.O.V**_

 __A few hours passed since I was run over by StarRacer. Then apparently finding out now, that that other alien was the bad person. A Dec..ep…ticon I think is what they call them. Then friends of hers came and saved her, which is where we were right this second.

I was grabbed up earlier and thrown into a car, which did not feel like StarRacer. This new car had extremely smooth leather seats and they weren't comfy at all. The car smelled kind of like peppermint, but with a hint of cinnamon mixed into it. Unlike StarRacer, who smelt like spring morning flower and roses. Another thing that I notice, was when I brush against the car door. It would purr slightly or the temperature would change. This was slightly different to what StarRacer would do, but somewhat nice…...O.K, it was weird.

I was kind of wishing StarRacer was able to take me. Not saying this guy…. alien…...being was bad or anything. I just felt uncomfortable. Though, I knew she could not take me in her…...car…...second form. Damn this getting so strange and creepy. Maybe I should ask these things what they were.

I cough in my hand trying to get the Alien thing attention. Though there was no response, so I tried coughing again. Another few second passed and there was no response, which was starting to make me fidget. I hated when people ignore me, because I could never figure out if they actually heard me, or if it because they don't want to talk to me. This was frustrating me and I could feel my temper reaching its high point.

I took in a deep breath and yelled. "HEY, BIG IDIOT BOT. CAN YOU HEAR ME OR DO YOU LIKE TO IGNORE HUMANS. OH WAIT, I GET IT. IT IS BECAUSE US HUMAN ARENT HAS ADVANCE YOU. DAMMIT, SAY SOMETHING TO ME."

This piece of crap didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. However, before I could yell again. There was a chuckle in front of me. Probably coming from the speakers of the car. Then the car started to shack somewhat. Then a voice smooth or was that silkier voice spoke up. "Star was right. You Fleshlings are fun to mess with. Though, there is no reason to yell at me. I can hear you loud and clear. So can the others, by the way."

I could help, but huff and cross my arms. However, after a few seconds and reviewing over what he said. I shot forward and blinked. "What do you mean the others can hear us? I…What…. That's not possible…. Is it." I couldn't help but to start stuttering at the fact, that the other aliens are listening to our conversation.

I could hear a soft laugh coming out of this guy's speakers. It sounded like StarRacer. Though I was cut off by a gruff voice. "Knock it off. You're going to hurt yourself more. We don't need Old Hide trying to shooting us with his cannon." The voice snarled at StarRacer.

I could not help, but snarling at that voice. "You shouldn't talk to her like that. She just saved me and ended up getting hurt because of it."

There was no reply or a comment to what I said. I thought the conversation was over, until my ride started to laugh uncontrollable. This cause my body to jump up and down in his seat. Which was more than a kind of weird to say that, but then he stopped his laughing. "Oh, I like you Squish. You have some spunk in you., but you don't have to worry. He didn't mean any harm to her. My Brother was just showing his concern for Star." He chuckled a little more.

Silence fell between all of us. All I could hear was my soft breathing and the sound of the wind blowing throw my hair. I could smell the scent of flowers and an ocean breeze. I turned my head to the side where the window was up. Imagine seeing the ocean blue sea passing by us. The water sparkling and different kinds of fish swimming under the water. And maybe a dolphin or two soaring out of the deep ocean blue. The sun slowly setting over the ocean and causing the distance ocean water to change to a deep shade of orange and red. Sun in the middle in the shade of a light yellow. The sky surrounding the sun slowly turning from a dark red to black, with the stars slowly poking out.

A small smile slowly spread across my face. The image made me think about pass memories of my parents and my younger brother at the beach. _The way they use to take me and my younger brother to the beach. The four of us playing in the water the sun shinning around us. After that Danni my younger and I would try to build the biggest sand castle, but it always ending up falling on us and sand getting in our swim suits. My mom laughing softly at us and Daddy snoring softly under the umbrella. Then when the sun set completely, Daddy would set up a fire pit in the sand. Mommy would pull out marshmallows, chocolate, and gram crackers to make s'mores._

 _Our laughter traveling all around us for hours. Then after we put the fire out and Mommy and Daddy went into their tent. Danni and I would cuddle up under a few blankets on the sand. Each one of us pointing up at the stars and name of the consolations or making a contest out of finding the North Star. After some laughing and joking around. Danni would coddle up next to me and lad his head on top of mine. I smile and tell him an adventure story or even a fairytale. After he fell asleep, I would continue to stare up at the stars._

Tears started to fall down my face and falling on my hands. Soft whimpering was coming out of my mouth. This caused me to jump in my seat with a small gasp. This confused me and shocked me, because it has been for ever since I actually cried. Normally when I do cry I don't make a sound. It just tears coming down my face and the casually a headache or two. I couldn't help, but there was something wrong with myself.

XXXXXXX

Time pass and nothing happen. The three aliens were quiet, which left me to my thoughts. I couldn't handle thing about my pass anymore so I spoke up to the alien driving me around. "Excuse me. Could you tell me where we are heading?"

There was no sound for a few minutes, but then he suddenly stopped.

"What's going on? Where are we? Dammit answer me or I swear your ears are going to hurt!"

I heard I swish and the door next to me open up. The wind blew across my face and I could smell a dry desert air. I figured he wanted me to step out of him, but it scared me. I was blind and I was in a strange new area. Fear was cutting through me and I couldn't move any part of my body. I just sat in that seat scared and not sure what to do.

Though I felt something large and warm starting to rub my head. A soft voice saying warm and comforting nothing to cox me out of my seat. My body slowly reacted to the action and before I knew it. I was standing outside the car, the wind blowing into my face. I could feel the sand on the wind and it stinging my face. I could hear whirling and clicking behind me, which I figure was the alien that drove me hear. After the sounds ended, something scooped me up, into the palm of their hand. My body started to sway back and forth, then I fell on my ass with a loud pop sound.

I could hear a soft laughter above me and the hand started to move up, I think it was up. In the air. After a few seconds a could feel a warm air surrounding my body. "You do not need to worry young one. I want hurt you or drop you. Your safe up here with me." She chuckled a little after saying that.

I nodded my head slowly and looked around, feeling sad. Most humans in this situation would be screaming or freaking out. Though at this height they would probably be owing over the sights around them. Again after thinking these thoughts, I couldn't help but look down at my feet and feel sorry for myself again.\

StarRacer started to stroke my head again. "It will be alright. We are actually just waiting for the others right now. So you don't have to worry, ok." She asked me softly.

I shook my head back and forth to clear my head. "What do you mean we are actually waiting for the others? Who's coming to get us? Are they nice and why would you think I'm worry." I scuffed and crossed my arms. Then turned my head up in the sky. "Humph, we're probably going to sit her in the sun and roast are ass off."

There were no sounds after my last comment. However after the wind started to pick a little bit and a strange sound was coming to my right. It was a quiet buzzing, like busy bees around their hive. Though the sound started to pick up and now it sounded like the white noise on a television, I covered my ears, trying to get the sound out of my ears and that's when the sound stopped. The only thing I could hear was a loud crunching sound. Something large was walking towards us.

 **StarRacer Point of View**

I turned my gaze from Melody, so I could see which bot was coming towards us, when turning I saw the one and the only Optimus Prime. With all his red and blue glory and the power of the matrix inside him. The way he walked with purpose and pride in each step. The look in those old eyes saying he was glad to see us. That he was happy that we weren't killed and pride for the fact that he had more warriors answering his call.

I step back, so I could between Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The two of them were quiet and their faceplates were in a straight line. Though I didn't get to analysis, but Optimus was standing completely in front of us.

"It is nice to see the three of you again." He softly said.

I could help, but break out in a huge smile on my faceplate. Originally I thought he would be upset with us. For the reasons we didn't come to help them out sooner. Though, he must not be that upset.

"Optimus Sir, we were hoping to join up with you and the others?" Sideswipe said.

Optimus nods his head and opens his mouth to say something. Though there was a soft squeal from my hand. I looked down to see Melody poking her head over my fingers. Her hair bouncing around her shoulders. Her sightless eyes staring at Optimus, but must of us knew she couldn't see him. She tilts her head to the side and says softly. "Who is that?"

Optimus blinks bending down so he was closer to Melody level. The two of them stared at each other. seconds pass and finally Optima gives a small smile. "My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots."

"It's nice to meet you, I guess. My name is Melody Thomas and I am human, not a Autobot." She mumbles softly.

Optimus nods his head slowly. Then he slowly looked up at the three of us, with a stern look in his eyes. I couldn't help but look down with guilt. I could feel both the twins stiffen slightly next to me, but I looked up at Optimus,

"I kind of hit her, when she was walking on the side of the road. Then we one of the stupid Decepticon Scouts caught me." I motion to my injury on my body. "He the one who gave me these beautiful shiners."

He sighs and nods his head slowly. "this means we have to protect her. Especially if the Decepticons think she is a allied, on our side." He touched the side of his helm. "Ratchet, please activate the Ground Bridge. Also you may want to pre-pare medical bay for our guest." Then he was quiet for a few seconds, but a smile crossed his faceplate.

The ground bridge appeared behind Optimus and he turned and walked through. I couldn't help but speak the thought on my mind. "We are So fragging screwed, aren't we?"

Neither of the twins said anything, but after a few seconds. They walked forward, but before they walked through they replied to my comment. "No, you are screwed."

 **Author Note:**

 **Ha, there you go Five pages and 2,400 words.**

 **I hope you guys like this story. Comment and review.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Hatchet

_**Chapter 5: The Hatchet**_

 _ **"Medical attention is the most important thing."**_

 _ **A/N: Hey, my fellow Transformers Fans/Fanfiction writers. I am back from the all spark and updating some of my stories. So, I'll updated this story first and then my Ouran high school story. Then, I'll update my Hawk and Dove story or my Lightning story.**_

 _ **I want to apologize now for not being on Fanfiction for over a year. A lot of things have been happening to me. So, let the shock go throw your body and let me get started. At the bottom of this chapter will be a guide to the cybertronian times. Doing my research on this subject found that in all the franchise, have different times reference. However, I chose the ones that will be easiest to understand/read and that falls under the same information as others.**_

 _ ***Stares at my computer for a second and then slaps my forehead. * Well, let me see who should do the disclaimer. Hmmm, right Starracer will you do the Disclaimer for me.**_

 _ **Starracer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. AlisonWest does not own or claim to own Transformers. She only claims to own me and her other OC. She also claims to own some of the plot of this story. Some parts will look the same form the TV series, but not all parts will be the same.**_

 _ ***smiles at Starracer* Thank you. *Goes back to writing the story. ***_

Star P.O.V

Walking throw the ground bridge was nothing special, though when I look down at Molly. I notice that she was groaning and clutching her stomach, like she was in pain. Though, when I did a quick scan of her. I notice nothing wrong, but before I could ask what was wrong she groaned softly again.

"Please, don't scan me. That doesn't help with the nauseas feeling I'm having.'

When hearing this I couldn't chuckle softly. But, that was cut off short when I place one pede on the ground at their base. A white and red Autobot that I haven't seen in vorns or in human terms 83 years. I ducked seeing a wrench being thrown my way and I couldn't help, but laugh when I heard a loud bang. Then a loud groan behind me, when I looked behind myself, I saw Sideswipe clutch his help and glares at me and the white and red mech.

"Hatchet, why did you throw your stupid wrench at me?" Sideswipe yelled has him and his brother stepped into the base.

I heard a growl from the white and red mech, then he points at me and then at a small medical area. "Youngling, get your idiot helm into my Med Bay now." He growled out in anger and fury.

I couldn't help, but flinch back and looked around for a safe heaven. Not finding any and seeing the white and red mech glaring dagger into my helm. I glance down at my servo to see molly shaking her head and sits up fully. Her head moving from side to side and then she lifts her head stare at me with her blind eyes. "Starracer, where are we and who was just speaking?" she asked with scrunch up eye brows, though her voice show annoyance and anger.

Shaking my head and lifting my servo closer to my face plate and smiled softly. Using my other servo, I place a digit on her brown locks and rub it gentle. "Don't worry, Molly. That was just Ratchet telling me to go to his medical spot. So, that he can fix up my wounds and make sure I am alright.' I told her, while she frowns and nods he head slowly. Then I turn and place Molly in Sunstreaker servo. After doing this, I walked towards Ratchet. Who grabs another wrench out his sub-space and whacked me across the helm.

This action cause me to shout out in more pain and I snarl up at him. "Your cause me more damage Hatchet.' By saying this, he hit me again and I couldn't help but groan again in pain.

I walked over to a large table and sat down so my pede were not touching the ground anymore. Then Ratchet walked forward and started to examine my cuts. He grunted here and there, but otherwise he was quiet. I couldn't help but get lost in my thoughts, only grunt or hissing, when Ratchet pulled a wire the wrong way or when he started to weld up the large cut on my arm. Other than that, neither of us, said a word, until he stepped back and looked at his work.

"Why do you and those fragging pit spawns, have to be the pain my existence?" he grumbles and gruff under his breath. While he put his medical tools away and looked back at me, with his hands on his hips. "Now, how exactly did you get hurt this time?"

I couldn't help but rub the back of my head and sigh. "I was driving back to the twins and ran into the Deceptiscum. The two of us had a small scuff…' I paused in my story when the Hatchet glared at me and I rev my engine slightly in annoyance. "Primus…. fine the twins had to come and safe me.' I said as I sat back and huffed in annoyance.

He nods with a huff and turn back around to pick up a datapad behind him. Then he turns and pointed a fat digit at my face. "Now explain, why you had a human in your servo. When you walked into the base?" he asked while narrow his optic and making me groan out loud again.

Molly P.O.V

I grumbled has Starracer dropped me into someone else hand and I couldn't help but snarl. Which, when Starracer hand was gone and I heard her footsteps walking away, I grumbled and looked up, even though I couldn't see who was holding me. Though, I could feel the person hand moving under me and know they did like me either touching them or they are nervous. I shake my head and clear my throat to get the person attention. "You can put me down. I don't mind."

The person I was sitting on huff softly and their hand was rising, so I figured I was going to face whoever I was sitting on. "Hush squish, I only holding you so that you don't get crush." The guy from earlier said in a annoyed voice.

I rolled my eyes thinking for a second or two. "Well, you don't have to be so rude about it, SunShine." I could hear the guy snarled in anger. Though, beside him I was guessing his brother was laughing. 'I guess he like the nick name.' I thought to myself.

The guy I was sitting on snarled and yanked his hand up. This caused me to yelp in shock and cling onto the guy finger with fear of being dropped. When the hand was settle I could feel a warm breath blowing on my face and then a harsh voice. "My designation is Sunstreaker. Do you understand me, worthless squishy." He snarled, causing me to think he would drop me if I didn't do what he said. I nod my head slowly and glanced around hoping Starracer would come and save me.

After a few more minutes of waiting and being afraid for my life. I could finally hear the footsteps of Starracer and the guy she said was Ratchet coming back to us. I let a deep breath out and pointed up at the stupid guy and the dumbass part of me, just had to show up at the wrong time. "Now, Sunflower put me down.' I said with a cheeky smile, while I heard the large footsteps stop and then people busting out in laughter.

"I think I going to like you squishy.' The person I was sitting in said, while grabbing me from his brother. "Your nickname making is quite funny."

I grumbled at being called Squishy again and again. Reaching up and praying I had a good idea where the guys mouth was. I grabbed something smooth and metal feeling. Then I yank has hard as I could and smile wide widen I heard a loud yelp. Though, that yelp caused him to throw me up in the air and the breath I took stuck in my throat. 'I going to die, because of my stupid.' I thought has I flew in the air. Feeling the wind blow throw my hair and sting my face. I could hear someone yell, but I couldn't hear who was speaking. Before I could think anymore about what would happen to me, I felt something hard and solid that I hit. I felt slight pain in my hands and arms, but I figured someone must have caught me.

"Are you alright/" I could hear Starracer asking me in a soft voice. Though, before I could answer her question she spoke again. "You fragging aft."

 _Time Guide:_

 _Vorn-83_

 _Stellar Cycle-1 year_

 _Solar Cycle- 1 day_

 _Quartex- 1 Earth month_

 _Orbital Cycle- 1 month_

 _Nano-Cycle- 1 second_

 _Meta Cycle- 13 month_

 _Mega-Cycle- 1 hour_

 _Lightyear- a very long time_

 _Deca-Cycle- 3 weeks_

 _Cycle- 1 minute_

 _Breem- 8.3 minutes_


End file.
